The Bluehaired demon
by Nymous135246
Summary: Kaito Shion is a vampire who has the simple things in life: power, prestige, money, and arrogance. A witch decides to change all that. Based loosely on Beauty and the Beast. Will this have a happy or tragic ending?
1. Prelude

**Hey! Cherry-chan (This name is much more cuter than my pen name) here! This is my first fanfic so plz be fair XI. I promise to do my best and update on time (except when I have rehearsals****). Here I go! **

**I do not own Vocaloid. (wish I did though)**

A quick breeze wafted through an open window from an exclusive manor that belonged to no other than the high class Vampire Lord Shion. He was known as a Pureblood, not a drop of human blood was mixed in with his own, making him king of all vampires. The prince of vampires, his son, also inherited the powerful blood that now ran fiercely through the prince's veins. I, Prince Kaito had it all: power, prestige, money, ladies and good looks (even compared to vampires, I was simply dazzling).

I had azure hair that shone shoulder length, alabaster skin that seemed to glitter even in the darkness, and breathtakingly blue eyes the same color as my hair. And my voice, ah, my voice was smooth as velvet and rich milk chocolate. It was no wonder why every woman I met was eventually going to be infatuated and at my mercy. Even my maids had trouble talking to me and often blushed (if that was even possible).

I lay about lazily among the streets, far away from my father's rustic mansion. Sneaking out was pretty easy; the maids were just so fun to play around with. Just convince one so sweetly and she'll agree and won't tell a soul. I wore instead of my usual cloak and couture, a plain red shirt and brown pants. Even in this garish clothes I appeared magnificent.

In truth, I enjoy the human world much more than the vampiric one; humans are so easy to seduce and more importantly, delicious.

At the moment, I was gloating to all the others around me. These commoners should be overjoyed that I am actually here. I thought smugly. Of course, everyone gawked and stared in wonder. It aroused many and several questions bounced around.

"What is he doing here?"

"Wow! What a hottie!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaa!"

"How rude! He's probably some rich boy here just to show-off!"

"Is that so? Talk about a reckless fool."

"Should I say something to him?"

I ignored them all, the decent and bad and sighed in a mockingly way to show that he didn't care. I still had money and his good looks. As father said "Look down on those common folk; they're not worthy". Ever since, I lived by that rule and now motto my entire life.

To make it more fun, I looked back at one of my admirers with one of my reserved adoring gazes that not one girl could resist. The girl was slightly shorter than me with rich blonde hair that reached to her shoulders but more impressively, she had aqua green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She also did look tasty, perhaps a small snack before the full meal.

"What is your name?" I asked ever so innocently. Maybe I could give this petit human a small chance and if she failed then all I had to do was hug and get close enough to that pale, thin neck.

She then blushed, it was a perfect red that could intoxicate any common vampire and he would immediately lose control and go for the kill. Not me though, I've had enough experience to keep control and my cool.

"Rin Kagamine, what's yours?" she was apparently being drawn slowly. Seemingly, this "Rin" was lowering her guard as well. She was so lost that she didn't even notice that I led her to the secluded part of the town.

Yet, I wanted some fear and shock taste in the blood that I was about taste. That of course would be easy, just do _it _now. I immediately hugged her right there and then and sank my fangs into her slender neck.

Ahhh, the bliss immediately settled in with the taste of terror and shock as I gulped. I then relented and drew in a breath of content. Rin then collapsed from loss of blood and in turn, I erased the memories of this "unfortunate" event and kicked the body aside.

No, she wasn't dead if that's what you're asking. Why should I care? She's only a pathetic human like the rest of them to serve on purpose, food. Yet, if I had killed her, this would arouse suspicion and we would have to move out, again. I hated moving more than anything else; in fact I would rather be burned by the sun alive (ahem). Why couldn't we just kill them and stay? No matter, I gotten my snack and I was now hunting for the meal.

**Whew! That took a while. So how did I do? Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Two reviews already? I love you all (I don't say y'all :P). This is strangely fitting in and I got the plot all set up. I've decided at the end to give two versions (Happy and tragic). P.S if anyone is willing to request certain characters, don't hesitate, I am literally spitting out nails to use which character TT_TT. **

**Thank you Crimson-senpai for your message! **

**I do not own Vocaloid (Do I have to do this with every chapter?)**

I now sped across the unusually empty streets (no, I didn't kill them off but that would've been fun). After my "jog", I delicately sniffed the air in search for food but found…nothing. I kicked the nearest building in frustration and anger, nearly toppling it over. I almost gave up until I then picked up a new scent. In all my years I've never smelt such a fragrance. Surely such a floral-like scent would have the sweetest blood in this world.

I explored this unknown scent to find a tall girl with glimmering teal hair that cascaded to her waist and was tied in pig tails, walking a steady pace. Surprisingly, her skin was slightly paler than the average human. However, the most shocking thing was that her eyes were the exact same color. A rare sight being that ever other human or vampire I've encountered never had this trait. Except for the rather dull choices of wardrobe, she was quite beautiful; if I had not sniffed her human-like smell I would have suspected that she was a vampire as well. Before I knew it, I was actually staring in awe of this beauty. What am I thinking? I am the Prince of all Vampires, Kaito Shion!

Instead doing my same approach with Rin I decided to wait and strike right away. I found a suitable cover and hid. Like a cat, stalking its prey, not drawing a single breath to draw attention to finally pounce. An art I have perfected the last few decades. The trick is to slowly follow your target without making a sound and wait carefully until the right moment.

While waiting, I then took notice to her slight mannerisms. The way she swept her hand across her small bangs, every breath she took was full and (ahem) had a breathtaking scent, but she then started arching her head behind her. Hmmm, it seems that her maiden human senses finally picked up a presence of something dangerous perhaps?

She then tripped on a small rock but just before she could get up, I then lunged for the kill. I then deeply bit her neck. As soon as her blood dribbled out to my tongue, the taste immediately rushed out.

As I expected, the taste was much sweeter than Rin's and all the other girls I have drunken from. This sensation was like drinking liquid rich chocolate with thick cream. Before I knew it, I was gulping even more than necessary. I didn't want this irresistible and intoxicating flavor to go away, even if it killed the girl. She didn't even try to resist but I heard the most beautiful scream that only vampire senses could detect.

After drinking my fill, I didn't even bother erasing her memories she should be dead by now. Yet, if there is some slim chance that she survives, she won't explain the two perfect holes punctured deep in her neck. She didn't even see enough to what I look like so this news won't reach my strict father.

**AWWWWW, it's so short. I promise to make my chapters much more longer**

**Kaito: Why do I have to be such a sadistic jerk!**

**Cherry: It's part of the script!**

**Miku: Am I dead? **

**Cherry: MAYBEEE. (Looking evil)**

**Miku: Your not that evil, you couldn't be impish even to save your life!**

**Cherry: *Sigh* Your right, Thanks again **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

I then headed off home to relax from gloating and eating the most delicious morsel I've had for awhile but before even taking a step I sensed another presence. I continued on, to see if this person was after me. This presence definately wasn't human but it also wasn't vampire. Hmmm, maybe just a little more fun before heading off.

I ran as fast as a scared human around the block to seem like I was panicking about this stranger, which I was obviously not. And as predicted, this stranger which I now identified as a female, followed. So, she is after me but for what gain? It's time to step it up a notch.

I then speeded up as fast as I could, flying through the streets with pure exhilaration, let's see her top this one off! To my surprise, she did catch up and was even faster than I was.

WHAT? Even faster then a Pureblood vampire? Who is this? Not a vampire, or human then who...no, what is she? Probably some freak of nature no doubt. I then decided to confront her and kill her for even surpassing Kaito Shion. I then planned out the murder and how to confront the freak. Huh, "freak" does seem like a wonderful nickname for this now annoying stalker.

I stopped my running and even without looking back, I said ever so roughly

"Who the heck are you, freak and would be so kind enough to tell me why?"

A dark figure then stood before me. Yet, with my night-eyes I could fully see this nuisance. She was even shorter than Rin yet she was completely overdressed, gothic orange clothing and polka-dot stalkings but even worse, goofy-looking goggles worn like a necklace. The only "beauty" of her was dull green hair cropped down to her shoulders. I then figured out who this freak was, a witch. They were known as powerful, fickle and curious. I also heard that their magic could even surpass our blood. Hmph, we'll soon see about that. I discreetly prepared my hands to strike her neck. Hmm, I wonder what witch blood would taste like.

"WHO AM I? YOU INSOLENT LITTLE VAMPIRE? I am Gumi, one of the most powerful witches of this world. You must be gutsy or just plain stupid to even insult a witch. Or maybe, vampires aren't as prestigious as they say" She replied.

Instantly, I raged back, what is she to say that? I quickly slashed near her neck to lop of that cheeky head of hers. To my surprise, she dogded almost playfully but made no attempt to hit back. Again and again I just kept swiping my lethal hands to at least come in contact while she just dogded, never hitting back. All I needed was one slip, one hestitation to finally end her life. At this point, while fighting, I spotted her weak point almost making me smile which I luckily hid. This time, I feigned an attack which she dodged once again, as predicted. Immediately, I used my other hand to strangle her unusually strong neck. Gumi struggled to get out of my iron like grip which only made me grip harder.

"Don't mess with me-" I started to say, then broke off. This was vaguely familiar, I always gotten into fights with...no I can't waver or else she'll...

_Fwish._ She used the time to quickly escape and pushed me toward a wall and grabbed one of my arms. She seemed to be sneering in delight, if that was even possible. What would she accomplish by killing me? No, she wants my blood, the fabled power for eternal youth, beauty and the power. Well, we'll see about that. I struggled just as she did, I flailed about, I even tried to bite her. However, these efforts just seemed to amuse her.

"Well, that was amusing but, you must be punished for even injuring a witch and- oh why don't you just find out what else you did or rather do" She triumphantly said. Gumi then ripped off the sleeve of my arm, brought out a knife and cut my arm in a kanji. I was shocked that this dagger could injure me, most human weapons slid carelessly around my body. At first, it didn't really hurt until she was muttering some sort of spell. The cut now seethed causing unbearable pain so much that I screamed in agony. I then felt like I was trapped in ice that kept getting colder and colder, even for me. Ice was now crawling and growing around me, eating away my once indestructable skin. My breathing was then cut short and I felt like I was being strangled with an iron hand that was coated with acid. This ordeal was going on and on until finally when I thought I was going to die, it subsided. Just when I caught my breath, I was falling off a building and crashed on the floor.

I felt awful, my body ached more than it ever did in my unmeasured life. My breath almost seemed heavy and smelled just awful, like salty, rotten meat that I once accidently drank from. My sight was alarmingly reduced; I couldn't see a thing except my bloodstained hands. Wait. Bloodstained hands? I examined my hands to find wicked scars and scratches, some recently made. I tried to examine my own body in a faint lightpost. My mistake; I looked beastley, ugly, sickening. Wicked scars, wounds covered me and even on my face. My once blue radiant hair, was now a dull black, messy and grown-out-of-place. I was a monster.

Small giggles then entered my weak hearing, they were gleeful and familiar. GUMI!

"What did you do to me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She then floated down off the building and approached haughtily with a grin. Gumi then whispered gently

"Simple; I turned you into a human or rather, what you would be like if you were a human. Prince Kaito"

"Change me back!"

"No, I won't because only you can change yourself back."

"How!"

"You have 2 years to find someone to say 'I love you' and the spell will be broken. If not, you'll stay like this forever."

She then disappeared without a trace, leaving me alone in human world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you soooooooooooo much for your reviews. Last chapter was a lot longer than I expected, ah well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**P.S Do you really think that he's ugly? I modeled his "transformation" from Taito (Scars, Dark not purple hair).**

**EDIT #1**

* * *

><p>I stood there, alone on the streets wondering on what just happened. I, A HUMAN! One of those pathetic and ugly ones that have no use in this world except more food for us. I felt alive, my heart beating, every breath strangely calmed and supported me. My hair once radiant and perfect blue now dull black and ruffled. But even worse, horrid scars and scratches were all over my body.<p>

_I remember now_... every fight that I ever got into, my opponent did everything and anything to injure me. But my impenetrable body never showed a sinle scar, until now.

I swear, that witch will be found on the streets in a pool of blood. What do I have to do? Have someone all in "love"with me and say that sappy phrase?

Love never really mattered to me, the only form of "love" that I offered was sinking my teeth and drinking the blood of my pleading admirers. Wait, maybe some blood would be able to lift me from this low sifting state.

I lightly licked at some of my fresh wounds that were surprisingly bleeding, probably the worst mistake I ever made; it tasted awful and I almost puked. Hmph, so humans don't drink their blood. Blood, the one thing that gave me life and satisfaction. Now, I... I ran my tongue through my teeth to find no fangs, no sharp edges at all.

What am I going to do? My charm and looks would've made any girl, human or vampire fall desperately in love and say "I love you". Who would want me now?

I decided to then just walk. Walk towards anything that could support me because I felt a wave of nausea and dizzyness engulf my body and head. Pretty soon, I realized that while walking, I was not in control of my pace and direction and found myself on the roof of a building. Perhaps, I could fall off and end this misery.

I took a step towards the edge but exhaustion fell upon me before I could get even close to the edge. With that, I passed out like a light and slept for what seemed an eternity. And for the first time, I dreamed.

* * *

><p><em>Kaito found himself slowly drowning in a pool of midnight blue. Yet, he wasn't dying either. In fact, he never felt more...free. As he inhaled, he breathed in air, not water. But the feeling was short lived, he then lived through the pain of his curse. <em>

_The blue water then transformed red, with a familiar scent. Kaito then realized that his own blood was dribbling out and diluting the water. Determination to not die, speed and even terror kept him alive so he then swam to the surface of the water with a sharp breath. _

_However, Kaito only escaped the frying pan into the fire, literally. He felt like something or someone was burning him._

_The fire fiercely burned through his skin and flesh mercilessly and proceeded to devour him._

_"Is this the end? Am I going to die?"_

_"NO! Keep going! You have to hold on!"_

_"I can't, I'm too weak to hold on; too pathetic."_

_"Don't die on me! Who's going to take all this donated blood?"_

Wait, WHAT_? _That voice wasn't just in my head, it actually came from a source. I opened my eyes, and was instantly blinded by the bright light. Is this what the humans call, Heaven? I was in a small white room on a bed with light blue sheets. Despite that I could open my eyes it took me a while to regain strength to sit up, much less stand up. While recharging, I wearily scanned the room incase it really was heaven. Hmmm, there was pipe that was connected into me and pumping blood inside me. I then stood up only to be greeted by excruciating pain all over my body and my left eye. Death shouldn't hurt like this, definately not. I'm ALIVE!

I then examined my body, it was patched up with white bandages, even my left eye was patched. What happened while I was out?

"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!"

**WHEW! I love how it's going now, it's time to get this show on the road.**

**Bluekg: Thank you for your nice review, If I tell if Miku is dead, wouldn't it spoil the surprise? Srry, there needs to be more suspense in life.(cheesy saying #34)**

**Amulet Kyli: Srry, I can't tell you if she did die. I once thought if Len should be the story but now, I think I will, he has to protect Rin! Yeah, _she's_ still alive.**

**I'll update ASAP, maybe hand out a few chapters, I'm going out of state 4 three weeks :(. It's the best thing I can do. Good Reviews=Fast and Awesome Updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your reviews! If you ask me, the Reviewers are the real awesome peeps. Without your encouragement, compliments and criticism, I'd be toast! **

**SO! IS Miku Dead? This chapter may or may not answer that question. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and if I had a dollar for every person who wished they did, I'd be more rich than Bill Gates.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!"<p>

I frantically scanned the room for the source of the voice. My gaze then spotted a girl. The girl seemed relieved that I came to, giving me smile that could bright up the darkness. She was wearing a chalk white outfit revealing her slender frame and making her peach skin paler. Her hair was hidden by a very unusual hat. And her eyes...

"I-I know you!" For the first time, I truly heard my voice. Unlike the rich sweet frequency, it sounded rough and surprisingly husky. Her voice also was rough as well, did all humans have rough voices like this?

"Y-you must be uh-mistaken, we have never met before." She slightly statement obviously caught her off guard, now that I look back on it, it really was out of the blue. But no one else in this human world would have eyes that shimmered and gleamed like _hers. "He must be having a hallucination or maybe just emotionally shaken" _I heard her mutter under her breath.

My suspicions were then confirmed when she let down her hair, perhaps composing herself. Rose pink hair reached down to her waist and almost seemed relieved to hang freely. Strangely, I felt sad that it wasn't that other girl. Wait, I was disappointed? No way! Why would I want to see the girl that I almost killed? Perhaps it's just a natural _human _instinct, to see if she survived and if she was safe.

"Nurse Luka, could look at the patient at Room 3? She's having a stroke." Another "nurse" urgently asked. Apparently these "nurses" are humans that heal other humans. Hmph, so they aren't reckless as I thought. Despite that they were healers, I could tell that the other nurse die a sickened sneer towards me. So I am a disgrace and "rotting food" to vampires and a freak to humans.

"No problem, I am confident that this one will be fine alone. He just needs rest." Luka replied earnestly with a sly wink at me. Was she perhaps glad to be rid of me as well? _And maybe some medication for those hallucinations. _I heard her mutter. She obviously thought I was I was driven insane, near-death experience shock. I then realized the oppurtunity Luka gave me; some time alone. Thanks human I half-heartedly thought. I then took the time to sift through memories of my once photographic memory. I looked at the memories of observing humans. A past time that was thrusted towards me whenever I had virtually and literally nothing to do. Unfortunately (or at this time fortunately) it became a frequent past time that took hours. Their life usually comprised of eating, talking, and sleeping in short, their life was nothing but a repeated tedium. At least I could pantomime these mannerisms so I wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Eventually, I couldn't find anymore information; it would just give me a terrible headache. Instead, I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. Vampires don't sleep, we are creatures of the dark. Only hiding at day, hoping to snatch a meal at night. But something was different this time. When I closed my eyes, my whole body slowly relaxed and I slept. It was a strange feeling, my conscious itself did not function yet I was at peace. Is this also the same feeling as death? Death never bothered me, it was simply impossible unless I was to be hunted down. It seems now, my death was actually possible.

The thought shocked me to the point where I woke up but faked slept incase anyone else came in. I probably fooled all of them who passed by except...

"Oh thank goodness, you're still alive!"

Is there an echo in here? No, it can't be Luka's; this voice was much brighter and higher. Judging by the words, it is no doubt my resuer. Not that I cared, the only human that would rescue me must be blind. I kept on "sleeping", hoping to disuade this stranger. But...some part of me wanted to know. That part of me had a burning curiosity and filled me with insane thoughts. (A/N: It's called being human XD).

It was then I could not take it anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone that I never expected. Turquoise green hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. It was the girl that I nearly killed and left for dead.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're awake!" She brightly chirped.<p>

This cannot be happening. Is this another dream? More questions raced through my mind. How did she survive? Why did she save me? Whould she recognize me? Scratch that last one. I doubt that she fully gllimpsed me when I drank her blood. Even if she did, I doubt even more that she would pair the vampire that nearly killed her with the helpless human that she save.

"W-who are y-you?" I stammered. It's best to act scared and confused like any other victim would. But, stammering came so easily as if I realy was scared. What am I scared of? Her? Pfft, no way.

"Me? I'm Hatsune, Hatsune Miku. The one who saved you." She replied. Her voice seemed to sing even when she was just talking. Wasn't she shaken at all from a near-death experience? Miku was too cheerful, too happy, too...

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked frantically. Was I overdoing it?

"I found you sleeping on top of my appartment. My brother thought you were dead but I knew that you were still alive so I brought you to the hospital. You were out for a few days but the doctor told me that you were healing unusually fast. Oh yeah, I told them that I was your sister so I could visit you frequently. Don't tell them that ok?"

I barely caught what she said but decided to go along and ask more questions. After all, the last thing I needed was suspicion.

"When will I get out?"

"Right now, as a matter of fact." A voice interrupted.

It was Luka who just returned with a smile. Hmph, returning so soon and right on cue? Humans can be so, so, so...What was that word?

"You really should thank your sister, you know. She came at every visitor hour, asked about your state and sent flowers." Luka stated curtly. Why would Miku care so much for someone who she just met and rescued? Is this another one of human instincts? I stole a glance towards Miku; she was smiling and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Luka then helped me off the bed. As soon as I stepped off the bed, my entire body throbbed and filled with pain. Yet years of experience taught me to hide it all. So, I walked somewhat clumsily out with Miku.

"You know, you talk when you sleep. You said a lot gibberish and screamed in pain a lot. Oh yeah! What's your name?" She then went on.

My name? Reveal my name? Well, it won't really make much of a difference because what else could I do?

"My name is Kaito." I answered cautiously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I slacked off a lot. But what can you do? Oh yeah, I never really like OCs but just for this and this only fic. I'm going to put in a somewhat, half, maybe OC. I think I'll give the readers a present hehehehe. **

**AviTaRi: Yeah, I know, looooooooooooooong wait. Sowwy DX.**

**Hotaru-Naichingeru: Personally, I see him as the goofy and lovable too (Does this mean he's OOC in this fic? LOL). Oh yeah, I'm a Kaimi person but I think Kaimei works too...**

**Sorry, from now on, I think I'll make a schedule. How about a chapter every (maybe other) Saturday? Yeah, I could do that...**

* * *

><p>"My name is Kaito." I answered cautiously.<p>

"Kaito? It suits you; it's such a pretty name!" Miku sang and a smile. Her smile was so bright and cute. Wait did I say cute? No way! There is no way I... What's this? This burning sensation on my cheeks?

I ignored the poor excuse for a compliment, I heard too many of those and tried to stand up. My legs weren't used to the sudden pressure and I would've collapsed if Miku didn't catch me. Hard to believe for someone who beautifully collapsed as I-well you know what happened.

"Woah! Don't push yourself just after getting out of bed!" Yeah? We'll see about that. I attempted to roughly push her away, I only softly grazed her arm. How more pathetic could I possibly be?

"Leave me alone, I can walk on my own thank you very much." This time I found my voice quite easily, but it still remained the same rough quality.

"I know you can, but let me help." She then flashed one those..what do humans call them? Oh, puppy-eyes. Hmph, if she honestly though I would fall for it, then she doesn't know me very well. Oh yeah, she doesn"'t and never will. Why should she?

I then regained even more strength and started to walk away somewhat more smoothly than before.

"Um, Mr. Kaito?" The teal-haired girl caught up with me and tugged on my arm. I flinched from the contact, it was as if she sent a spark running through me. What is this? Hmmm, most likely it was static electricity. Perhaps that's what it was. After all, I'm now a-. One of _them_. And with petal soft skin like this, It would be hard to not feel it.

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously, a tactic I used to scare off any admirers or crazy girls. It is highly effective against them except, for _her. _And apparently for Miku as well. It seemed to have no effect whatsoever; she didn't flinch, stared in fear, or leave me alone.

"The exit is that way." She pointed to the exact opposite direction I was heading.

Could my day possibly get any worse?

* * *

><p>"Mikuo! I'm back! I hope you weren't too lonely without me" Miku called in her usual chirpy voice.<p>

As soon as I headed out of the hospital, I remember blacking out-NO! I certainly did NOT FAINT! How on earth could you possibly get that notion in your head? Wait, who am I talking to? Never mind, I felt myself being carried by her, the same way she offered back in the hospital. And since I had no strength left to resist, I gave in and closed my already heavy eyes... and somehow ended up in her house.

Who was this girl anyway? Going through all the trouble for taking care of me, and even allowing me, a stranger inside her house! She must have no idea of the cruel outside world. No, my little "performance" should have atleast given her the true meaning of fear. What made her so happy and jubilant? Not all humans were as cheerful as she was. Most of them I observed were silent, angry most of the time, and lashing out delinquent insults at anyone and everyone. Perhaps Miku must be one of those rare types of humans. Humans, such a strange species.

"Miku! Stop treating me like a little kid; I'm the older brother anyway." An angry teen popped his head out with an annoyed pout plastered on his face.

If Miku cut off her pigtails, she'd look exactly like Mikuo. In fact, they must be twins. No, the "brother" claimed that he was the eldest. Perhaps by minutes or seconds.

"Kaito, this is my big brother, Mikuo Hatsune. But we're not really related, he was adopted." Miku said. Hmm, despite that they weren't blood related, they had an uncanny resemblance. I wouldn't be surprised if people actually assumed that Mikuo was her brother.

Mikuo threw a dirty look and I could tell that he too was hiding a disgusted sneer; perhaps my _state_? I'd never really admit this out loud but, it hurt. It hurt a lot. When I stepped out of the hospital, the people outside were screaming, gasping, and running away in terror. Originally, this is how humans are supposed to see us: Blood sucking demons that only appear human but will never be. In my entire life, I was loved, adored and even idolized just for my stunning appearance, power, and intelligence. If I were born a human, would I be like the way I am now?

"Uh, excuse me but Miku and I need to have a little brother-sister conversation" I'd have to live with someone who hates me? Wait a minute! Who said anything about living here? Well, I had no other place to go. This place might be the best option.

Mikuo stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut just after Miku was faithfully trailing him like a master and dog. Hmmm, that's just what she is: a naive and faithful dog that would trust anyone with its leash. How on earth does she still survive?

I craned my neck and placed my ear to the door. Again, with this uncontrollable curiosity! This curiosity is almost as bad as when I was unbearably thirsty and no human was in a mile radius. Despite my reduced senses, I was able to listen in this-so-called "brother-sister conversation".

"...isn't it kind of suspicious? A middle aged **freak** sleeping on the top of our house. He has no memory of what happened, and got out of the hospital a little too early." Mikuo spat out. It was clear as rain, he hated me with every living fiber in him. Who could blame him? I've started to grow a grudge on myself, if that's possible.

"Kaito's not like that! He's a poor man that was in the same position I was in-" I noticed how she broke off and remained quiet. Now that I think about it, I was transformed into **this**, the same night I fed on her. Hmm, how long was I asleep on top of the building? Obviously,more than what was necessary for Miku to recover in another hospital. Did she want to save someone who also was in terrible shape? The mere thought of that sent an unknown emotion through me. What is this?

"I'm telling you Miku, this guy isn't normal. I bet he can hear us right now."

_Twitch_

"Don't be ridiculous Kuo! What books have you been reading this time?" She lightly laughed at the end.

At this point, the conversation seemed pointless and a bore. I decided to explore this "house" that I could be residing in.

A rather simple house if I must add; it had all of the essentials a home would need. A couch, carpet, table, chair, and three floors. Upstairs: a twin-sized bed with plain sheets, a desk, and closet. Downstairs: I do believe that this is a laundry room. A place were you washed articles of clothing. Something I only heard about from a maid that I played with. Yet, the only "decoration" of this dwelling was a bright green lamp that looked like it was never used.

By then, I finally memorized the entire place room-by-room. When I went back to the middle floor, Miku and her brother were still in their little "talk". I sighed in complete boredom because that's how I was head to toe: Bored.

I usually experienced this emotion before; it was an irksome emotion because it was the only emotion that we couldn't "turn-off".

I sighed once again, but then spotted something on the couch. A small blob of fur that appeared to be breathing, it was a cat. I never really liked animals but I was slightly fond of cats. Yet, I could never keep one; they simply were too fragile. But perhaps in this form, I could...

I stroked the cat the way I've seen other humans do. At first, I never knew why they enjoyed it. Now I know, a cats fur is simply velvet and silk.

I continued petting the cat (who was now awake and grateful for the early morning massage) until Miku came out with flustered cheeks. Did they have an argument?

Miku's gaze appeared to soften at mine, or perhaps the cat. She came closer and sat down next to me.

"Her name is Avi. She likes you a lot!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

Before I could reply, an angry Mikuo stormmed out with equally flushed cheecks. What happened?

"I'll let you stay here until we find you a home." He grudgingly said.

At this, Miku burst into joy. Once again, Why was she so happy? Did my presence please her? Hmmm! Perhaps my charisma still resides in this putrid form called a body.

"I'm only letting you stay because Miku wants it. Never forget that, bloodsucker."

Bloodsucker? Fear immediately seized through me. What did he know?

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW!<strong>

**Done! Plz review!**

**Thanks to AviTaRi for letting me use penname for OC**

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday! YOU know what that means! UPDATE(S)! **

**heh, noticed the (s)? I could be generous and do two! **

**Yare yare, let the show begin! **

**Oh, yeah. THANK YOU! I love you all for reading and taking time out of your lives to review, add this to story alert, or fave it. You guys are da bomb dot com!**

**(EDIT #1: Sunday)**

* * *

><p>I tried my best to look unaffected, but I could tell that I wasn't fooling him; his eyes seem to narrow at my response. Still uneasy, I sat down on the couch and preoccupied myself with stroking and observing Avi.<p>

The cat responded to my touch and arched her back to my hand. Strange, this animal liked me already. If it knew what I really was, would it still respond in kind? Are cats always like this? How long did they live? Did humans cherish them? How...? AGAIN with this insatiable human trait. This body, no _I _wanted to know all these things. When I was a vampire, I found my studies easy, boring and something to kill the one thing I always seemed to have.

Now, every single memory of my "other" life vanished. One day, a certain witch will be killed in her sleep. What did I ever do to deserve this?

"See Kuo? Avi trusts him; Avi wouldn't like to even be around a creepy guy." said Miku, further badgering her brother while her mouth formed a cherubic pout and waving her arms frantically. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath, she tried to appear angry but her pout and little "show" only made her look happy and silly. Mikuo only glared at me more, what on earth did I do to him to make him hate me so much?

An unusually long silence passed; not one of us wanted to break it until-

"OH! That's right! I forgot to make breakfast and lunch for you! I'm a terrible older sister; I let my poor brother starve!" Miku then rushed into the other room with her "big sister facade". I then started to hear the banging of pots and pans. What was she doing?

I then stole a glance at Mikuo who was muttering something about a "pushy sister". But I spotted a gleam of pleasure in his eyes, huh, so this human secretly did care for his sister.

In no less than three minutes of another quiet period, Miku burst in with a tray full of "breakfast and lunch". It comprised of symmetrical cups filled with a steaming hot unidentified liquid. Accompaining the drink were three bowls of soup with what looked like a mountain of green vegetable looking

Food. Something that never really mattered to me. I would always find a steady supply from "more-than-willing" donors. But human food disgusted me beyond anything else in this world. Its stench was enough to make me heave, and irritable. But now, I was actually drooling over this pathetic excuse for food. When was the last time I, well, hehe, ate?

I brought the bowl to my mouth and steadily ate the broth with the strange vegetables. Strange, it had the same viscosity of blood but this was...different. I found myself drinking more furiously and later, with an empty bowl and a parched throat. My thirst was so intense that I chugged the other cup. Uggh! My throat was being scalded! What is this?

Miku seemed to be in hysterics, at my demise. While her venemous brother was holding back an obvious smirk. I hated this; amusing humans with my ignorance of their "customs". I made a small note to keep this in mind, I will not let Humans gain entertainment to my expense.

All of our bowls were empty and Miku quickly brought them to the other room and started to wash them. I couldn't help but notice how Mikuo didn't even lift a finger to help her. Is she some kind of maid? Hmmm, I could easily imagine that. If only she was one of my maids, heheheh I can only think of how much fun that would be.

"Bye 'Kuo! I'm off!" She called out.

"Where are you going?" I surprised myself by asking that innnocent-enough question. Am I really losing myself?

"School of course! It's Monday; where else would I go?" She replied as if it was the most normal thing. Darn it, I made another slip. I should've just let her go.

"Well, have fun." Answered a paranoid brother. Was this boy ever happy?

Miku didn't seem to notice his gibe and quickly dashed out, leaving me with her demon of a brother. I wasn't afraid though, what was the worst that could happen? What did he mean by "bloodsucker"? There's no way that he could've known. How can I confirm my suspicions? I can't simply ask; that would draw even more attention and he would get even more suspicious. Perhaps a simple yet straight out question? Yes! Now to think of one...

"Tch, that idiot forgot her lunch." Mikuo stated flatly, breaking off my thoughts. He was motioning to a small blue package with a note that had the word "Lunch" on it. Was Miku that forgetful to forget her lunch? "Yo, Demon. Will you deliver it to her? Here's the map to her school."

Demon? Ok, this was starting to get infuriating; what did he know? I tried to hold myself back to stop a raging outburst to question him. Luckily, centuries of practice seems to flow back even in this putrid form. I often had to court Pureblood ladies who no doubt, wanted to marry me. I hated them all; their beauty seemed superficial, and it was their duty to marry another pureblood to keep our numbers steady. Father ordered me to "pick whomever you like" and that was that. It was quite simple to get rid of them, I acted like a real gentleman but then "cheated" on them with any other girl that caught my attention.

I causually picked up the weightless "lunch" and started to walk out the door. But before stepping out, I nonchalantly asked

"Why do call me rather fiendish names? I am not a monster. I am a human just like you." The last part was necessarily a lie, but some part of me was glad that I voiced out the "truth".

"Hmph, Does a human drink its own blood? I saw you clutch your arm and drink. You're obviously not human.."

Hn, so he calls me a bloodsucker and thinks I'm not normal because of that? Such an annoying pest. When, no, If this curse ever gets broken, watch your back Mikuo Hatsune. Don't go in dark alleys either...

I kept going outside, following the clumsily drawn map. Was Mikuo planning for me to lose my way? Now that I think about it, where am I? Darn it, another slip up.

I was surrounded by several buildings and terrified and screaming people. I think there's a word for this, what is it? What was that word? (A/N: I don't know either srry). I ignored it all, but deep down, it hurt a lot. I'd never admit this out loud but, I just wanted to run away from it all, run and become erased in this pathetic excuse for a world. I never seemed to fit in my world of blood and superiority, and I would not fit in this cruel and unforgiving world of humans.

I started to dash in no particular direction, anywhere away from here was fine. I pulled over my hood from the hospital shirt over my face and covered my hands. I always hated humans, I now hated them even more... especially me. I hated Mikuo, I hated Avi I even hated...

"Kaito! What are you doing here? I thought you stayed at the house?" A voice interrupted my rants.

Surprisingly, I managed to reach her "School" in my desperate attempt to escape. Her school was much more complex than the other buildings I've seen. It towered in a rectangular manner but slightly curved in a few places. I then noticed Miku herself.

She probably changed her clothes to a uniform. A simple black skirt that reached above her knees and a matching black shirt with a red ribbon tied into a bow. If anything, she looked more lady-like than usual. Wait. Am I staring? Why?

I then heard some giggling and whispers among us. I could tell that we were surrounded by other students. At least they weren't scorning me; the hood had done its job well. Were they giggling because we looked like a couple? Heh, I could play along...

"You forgot your lunch." I presented her lunch in a similar way I've seen my butlers present my clothes. The hood covered just below my nose, so I sent a "dazzling" smile. I continued with a courteous bow.

"Oh, thanks." She muttered. There was no blush, no fluster, or exaggeration. Am I losing my touch? Oh right, I have none in this body. Why did I even try? Besides, this ridiculous attempt of sincerity would only cause confusion. I always acted withdrawn and silent, a sudden move of gratitude would seem a little too out of character.

"...Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for saving me." I returned to my "normal" behaviour. Would this work? Wait. Make what work?

She smiled, took her lunch and walked towards a...boy? The boy was slightly smaller than her, with aqua green eyes and his hair...

No, could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>I hate reading cliffhangers so I won't make one here. Besides, I left you all hanging a little too long huh? <strong>

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry if Kaito is asking so many questions. He was a vampire with no curiosities in life until he became a human so expect a lot questions. **

* * *

><p>No, this was obviously a boy. Not a girl, right? Darn it. Even if it was a girl, SHE shouldn't have any memories of what happened; I made sure of that personally. Come to think of it, shouldn't there still be a mark on her neck?<p>

"Kaito, you're just in time; it's lunch time!" Miku called out, returning to her happy-go-lucky phase. Good, I was starting to miss it...

"May I join you, princess?" A voice asked.

The voice's owner came from that boy. His voice did not help at all to clarify his gender; it was soft and smooth, unlike my rough, low voice. Nevertheless, it was no doubt a boy; what girl would call another girl "princess"? What does he mean by princess? That little brat...for some reason, I wanted to protect Miku from this pest. This brat couldn't possibly mean it, he was teasing her.

"Sure, Len!" Miku happily replied.

I left, there was no reason for me to stay if this "Len" would accompany her. I wasn't even planning on staying anyway; I was going to ask directions for her house. It was quite clear that I wasn't welcome and I overstayed, I can take a hint. But with Len around, I couldn't describe this burning sensation in my chest. The only thing that was similar to this feeling was when I was incredibly thristy for some rich blood. This burn in my chest, what is it?

I kept wandering around, ignoring the stares I got from passerby's. Luckily, Miku's house was the only house that had a blue roof, not to mention a mailbox that said "Hatsune".

As soon as I stepped in, I was "greeted" by a familiar venemous tealette.

"What's your last name, then?" Mikuo snapped.

"Hello to you to." I muttered.

"Hellotoyouto? Hmph, a weird last name for a weird creep." He stated nastily.

"No. It's Shion." One day, I will kill this kid.

"Fine then, SHE-ON" He exaggerated.

*_Snap_*

"Care to repeat that? You little brat." I growled in a slightly higher voice.

My hood slipped of to reveal almost dark purple hair that was streaked red. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Even as a pathetic Human, NO ONE dares to scorn the Shion name. The bandages slipped off, revealing my blood stained hands.

"Shion." He finally said normally.

"Good, don't you ever forget that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**WOW! 2 chapters in a day?**

**Edit #1**

* * *

><p><em>"Shion." He finally said normally.<em>

_"Good, don't you ever forget that."_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Shion. This is your room." Mikuo flatly pointed out.<p>

I suppose that this was a guest room that was never used; the bed seemed to be permantly neat and dust seemed to scatter on the desk. Either way, it was a room and I couldn't complain. Little Avi mewled her way into my room and curled up with me.

_At least you enjoy my company_ I silently admitted. No matter how long I denied it, I couldn't change the truth. I was completely alone. Miku only saved me because of temporary sympathy that's all. Mikuo flat out hated my guts, not that I cared. My own father has probably forgotten his reckless, eldest son. The old man wouldn't notice if I was gone for 100 years. My siblings...well...

For the first time, I actually spared some time in my life to give a thought about my siblings. My parents were blessed as purebloods to have not one but three children. I, being the eldest would assume the throne and become king of all vampires. But now...well I can't really imagine myself in this state to claim the throne.

_Perhaps _he _would become king_ I drowsily thought. At a surprising rate, I was growing more exhausted by the second. This human weakness to fatigue was starting to get on my nerves.

_Pathetic Humans _Was the last thing I thought before drifting off.

* * *

><p><em>"Big brother! Look what I found!" A young boy had his hands outreached to show the older boy a gold ring.<em>

_"Isn't it pretty?"_

_The older boy slapped the ring away from the younger one._

_"Vampires should not be interested in human baubles."_

_"B-But, it was so pretty and sister agreed to."_

__"Then she is no more than a common vampire. Huh, to think that she likes this kind of pathetic trash?"__

__"I-I-I'm sorry, Kaitonii-san. Please forgive me!"__

__Kaito faced his younger brother. Both of them had similar blue eyes, the only thing that they had in common, aside from blood. Amused, Kaito flicked his brother's forehead.__

__"Don't be so pathetic; it doesn't suit you." But just before Kaito walked off, his younger brother then cheerfully asked:__

__"Are you going to see Meiko-ni? You sure see her a lot."__

__Kaito didn't answer. His younger brother was obviously oblivious to the customs of a Pureblood; they married within their family to keep the bloodline. Kaito didn't really expect his younger brother to understand this, so he really didn't bother to lecture about them. In truth, Kaito wanted to protect his brother from the strict regulations and customs. 'I must protect my siblings; it is the duty of the eldest'__

__Kaito's idea about marrying Meiko was pure instinct-wise. They must keep the bloodline strong and undiluted. Meiko simply adored Kaito. She would always follow him around when she could, made gifts for him, and called him Onii-sama. Kaito did feel a slight fondness for his sister but he wasn't quite sure if it was love. Not that he cared anyway. __

_"Onii-sama! I missed you." Meiko tackled her older brother with a hug._

_"Meiko, I was only gone for three days. Besides, you were so busy that I bet that you didn't even spare a thought for me."_

_"Oh no, Onii-sama! I always thought of you! Mama and Papa said that we will be married!" Said the exuberant Meiko._

_Kaito was taken aback; she was happy of their soon-to-come marriage? He hugged her back and brought her close to the point where his mouth touched her ears._

_"Will you, Meiko? You will be my wife and I your husband 'til death do us part?" I asked seriously. Despite Meiko's current vampire age, she was intelligent and not afraid to voice her opinions._

_"I promise Onii-sama. I love you." She whispered._

_Kaito kneeled down and kissed Meiko's hand in a gentlemanly way. _

_"I love you too, Meiko. I will always protect you..."_

* * *

><p>"HEY! Shion, get up!" A rude voice sharply woke me up.<p>

I felt something cold and wet on my face. Did he splash me with cold water? One way or another, Mikuo was going to pay for that.

"From now on, you will not leave this house, unless you have your hood on." Mikuo sharply ordered.

Who is he to order me? But then again, if I had an ugly creature in my house, I would want to hide it from the rest of the world too. But still, I found the prospect utterly ridiculous and undignified.

"Miku agreed too. But she just wants to you to stay because she's 'scared of you getting hurt or dying'." Mikuo quickly broke off my thoughts, as usual.

"Fine." I tried hard to keep my voice from growling. He may be a pathetic, human brat but he did hold authority over me. Where would I go if he kicked me out?

"Don't worry Kaito, We will keep you company." Miku entered with a warm smile. Her company, I wouldn't really mind but her brother on the other hand...

"Here, try this. After school, I saw this and thought of you." Miku presented me with some unusual looking thing.

The top was a blue sphere and cold while the bottom was a cone with several criss-crossed lines.

"How do I try it?" Darn it, another slip. Mikuo raised an eyebrow, I was losing it.

"Like this." She mimed holding the treat and licking the top. Her expression for eating the pretend treat was hilarious. She looked as if it was the best food in the world.

I hesitantly licked the blue sphere, expecting nothing. But instead, the sphere was cold and the taste was so sweet. It was even sweeter than blood; I should know after all. I kept licking it and I probably had the same expression that Miku had, oh well.

"It's...not bad." I admitted.

"It's Ice Cream. Everyone loves ice cream!"

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

(Note: These will be in 3rd POV)

Miku couldn't put a finger on it but she could tell that someone was waking up in the middle of the night to raid the poor refrigerator. She could tell, being the one who made all of the meals in the house. It was actually quite funny watching Kaito eating; he would only stare to the point where the food would be cold and stale. Luckily, with her brother's "encouragment", Kaito would grudgingly eat it and later claim that it was the most disgusting thing he ever ate.

Miku, being the oblivious girl could only smile and vow to make something that satisfy his tastes. But what? Well, he seemed to like Ice cream, hmmm. Speaking of ice cream, didn't they just run out?

It seemed that ever since that Kaito got a taste of ice cream, he could wait until everyone was asleep and sneek into the kitchen and swipe a cold treat. Miku decided to take advantage of this strange obsession.

"Kaito-kun! Kuo-kun! Dinner is ready!" She called out with glee. Her plan was simple, make something that Kaito would refuse to eat and threaten to not buy anymore ice cream! Simple and effective plan right?

"..." The two stoic boys walked in with what looked like a poker face. They knew that her tone was a little too happy, even for Miku.

"Miku, th-this is actually really good!" Mikuo stuttered. The cooking was indeed good, but Mikuo knew that his sister had something else in mind.

"I refuse to eat this plate of trash that you call 'food'." Was all Kaito said. He hated garlic, not just because that he WAS a vampire. He just didn't like the taste or smell which is understandable.

_Ok, this is it_. Miku thought before launching out her plan.

"Kaito! How could you be so mean? If you don't finish it, I won't buy anymore ice cream."

Without thinking, Kaito's "human-ess" came out.

"NOOO! Anything but that! I promise I'll be a good a boy and eat every meal! Just please bring ice cream!"

_What the heck was that! I am losing my sanity_?

Miku did not really expect this and Mikuo raised a eyebrow. Why the sudden mood change? To stoic to a goofball?

Miku didn't know whether to laugh, because he looked rather cute when he was depressed or to shudder in horror, because his little performance also made him look like one of those guys you'd find in an asylum. He had the looks and mood swings.

"Don't worry Kaito, I'll still bring them." Miku reassured the hysterical -er teen? She then hugged him for more assurance. She could feel his body heat and smell his unusual yet soothing scent.

Kaito could only feel his cheeks heating up_. What is this feeling? Why do I feel so clumsy around her_?

Mikuo only glared, his precious sister's hugs were _for him_. And no one else! Certainly not for an ugly creep who is also beyond weird_. I'll remember this...Shion_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapte**r** 9**

**I don't want to sound like I'm nagging but PLZ PLZ Review! I want to know if I'm doing good or bad.**

**Oh yeah, Kaito's family past isn't excatly a happy one. **

**One day, his siblings just disappeared and Kaito never saw them again. This made his dad extremely protective of his only heir and groomed him to be King. Kaito hated this and began to grow the introverted and sadistic vampire in Chapter 1. **

**On with the show! **

**(I'm quite surprised that people actually read this.)**

* * *

><p>I could sense a ray of light piercing through the curtain of my "room" but that wasn't the thing that awoke me.<p>

Avi mewed softly in my ear and nuzzled my nose. I must say, this cat seemed to make my life more enjoyable. If only I had her back then...

"OI! WAKE UP SHION!"

It's been a part of a regular schedule to hear that paranoid voice ring through my ears. If I didn't wake up, I'd get an uneccesary cold bath. And if I even slept through that, then I'd get slapped _hard._

Apparently, little "Kuo-chan's" cooking ability was even worse than mine. Which was saying something, judging that I had never cooked a single meal in my "life". So to avoid potential food poisoning, I'd follow Miku to her school. Heh, she's SO easy to tail that even a the loudest human alive could follow her and she wouldn't notice.

Still, I couldn't help but feel this sensation inside my chest whenever she dropped something and bent down to pick it up. Oh, that's right. That's the exact same position before I feasted upon that delicious blood. But, did I really hurt her? Did I really...kill her? WHAT am I thinking? There's no way that I'm actually worried for her. After all, if I bring that up again, it'll only bring back bad memories for...AGH!

Damn this curse! Is this some kind of "after effect"? I cannot and won't live on like this.

Everytime I arrived at school, Miku would finally turn around to see me and say:

"Oh, Kaito? You came to school with me again? Well, I'm glad you came!"

This girl is something else. She would say those words to anyone else I bet. Some part of me wondered that if I was just a person (Or rather vampire) that recieved the same treatment as anyone would.

It took me awhile but finally, I gave into joining Miku and her "friend" for lunch. I could easily sense that the surrounding people were staring at us while Miku was completely oblivious.

I still hung the hood above my face and the sleeves still covered my gross mutilated hands. So basically, to any other human, I am the creepy loner that would join a girl for lunch. Luckily, Miku was kind enough (heck, she's too kind for her own good) to share her lunch with me. I'll admit, her cooking has improved a tad bit when she makes it for herself.

_Or maybe she knew that she would share it with you. _Some annoying voice piped up

_Hush up. No one asked you. _And I quickly shut that voice down.

"...hey Kaito, since you come here so often, how about you enroll Vocaloid Academy?" Miku broke off my thought.

"Why..." I started but then thought 'What else could I do? There's nothing to do at her house.' "..not?"

I braced myself for her reaction. She exploded with happiness and literaly tackled me with a hug. But she stopped when a certain blonde cleared his throat. Len's eyes narrowed at our "little" hug. Heh, is this human actually jealous? I smirked back at him, only to recieve and glare of pure hatred.

"Isn't it great Lenny? Kaito will be classmates with us!"

Len squirmed at that. He also looked really hurt but quickly sent a quick look that I translated into 'You may have won this time but I will win'. Wait a minute, win what? Miku? She is NOT a prize toy that you would just. The nerve of this human!

_So you're defending Miku?_

_No. I am merely justifying my own words. Didn't I already tell you to get out of my head_?

"C'mon Kaito-san! Let's get you enrolled!" Miku called happily.

I smirked at Len before heading after Miku.

* * *

><p>We headed off towards of rather large office that seemed to be inhabited by one person, a "principle". Sigh, must humans be so what's the word? So, so, tight? They have too many rules, laws and several people that take charge. Well, in the vampire society, the monarchy holds power but it's the senate that keeps the troubles at bay. I never really wanted to rule, I just wanted to "live" on and be completely free. Apparently even humans aren't any different than us.<p>

No. WE vampires are supreme and second to none! Don't you ever forget that!

"Um, excuse me sir. My brother would like to enroll this school." Miku said hesitantly. This was the first time I ever saw her like this, slightly nervous and not bubbly at alll.

A dark figure was sitting in a very large chair. I found myself shivering from his mere presence. Who is this guy?

"You know the regulations, Hatsune. He either must have a recommendation or take the test; what will it be?"

"I'll take the test, sir." I spoke for the first time. I had no idea where this sudden burst of energy came from. It was if I was still a vampire: confident and assured. (A/N: There's no way that he'd admit that he was a jerk and arrogant).

"Sing"

The sudden order caught me off guard. He wanted me to sing? Was this the test? Hmph, it's simply pathetic for something so trivial to be a test. Oh well, this'll be easy.

Or will it? I rarely, if ever, sang. Even as a vampire I only sang for _her. _Many girls, vampire and human would be bewitched by my once angelic voice. Now, I found my voice to be rusty, rough and slippery. Ah well, at least I'll try for Miku's sake.

**_Really? For Miku's sake? Are you sure this isn't for you?_**

Of course. I replied to the thought.

I started to sing the only song I knew, Meiko had taught it to me and would sing it everywhere she went. I suppose that she sang it so often that the song was now permanently glued into my head.

I started out slightly lower than usual but then gradually opened up in the song. I was actually surprised that my voice still mananged to make some magic.

Miku silently gasped at my little song. Heh, I bet that she had no idea that I could do this. I bet even the Principle was shocked at that too; I felt him shift uneasy in the chair.

"You pass, Kaito-"

"Shion" I finished before I could stop myself. But then again, it's not like humans know about the existense of such a surname.

"Kaito Shion. Now, sigh these forms and hand them in ASAP."

"If you don't mind sir, I shall sign them right here and now." I flashed one of my old smiles that my "other" self would grin on a regular basis. I could tell that both of the humans in this room recieved quite a shock at the sudden personality change.

Name: Kaito Shion

Age: (Heh, come to think of it, my age really was a mystery to all except my father and I) 17

The rest of the forms I filled with nonsense and what not. After all, the less that humans know me, the better. I'm only attending so that I could avoid Mikuo's cooking and maybe some fun in this dull human life.

"Shion, Class starts tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. Don't be late." I could tell that the dark figure was hiding a smirk, after all, I've done so many smirks that I could pratically sense them.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>I probably edited this so fast that you wouldn't notice the "short version". Ah well.<strong>

**Oh yeah, Kaito has 2 voices in his head: His human side and Vampire side. I think you can guess which is which.**

**Thanksies to/for the Reviews, Alerts, Favorites or just plain reading this and thinking "WOW! I hope this continues! What will happen next?"**

**Oh yeah, I'm a sucker for drama fics. (Why did I write that?)**

**Ciao~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Songs I listened while doing this:**

**Magnet **

**Sadistic Vampire**

**End: RES**

**Our World (Ulquiorra)**

**AviTaRi: The principle is also a mystery for me too... Len dying again? That would seem a bit cliche now would it? But that wouldn't stop me from killing him off (although I should probably expect a horde of fangirls hot on my trail if I did).**

**Seil: Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**xxThePowerOfYouthxx: Thanks for your uber awesome review! **

**Enjoy the show! (We say that for our productions at school :P)**

_This is for his "Mind" Voice._

'This is for his thoughts'

* * *

><p>Unlike every other day, I woke up at 5:00 (AN:WHY the heck would you do that?) and "prepared" myself for school. The principle was kind enough to hand over a gently used uniform.

The uniform was a simple white shirt that reached up to my wrists. I decided to keep my hands in my pockets and use them only discretely and quickly. The rest of the uniform comprised of a simple black vest, tie and pants that touched the edges of my shoes.

Now...what to do about my face? I couldn't even glance at my reflection in the only mirror that happened to be in this house. Apparently, the so-called "School" didn't allow anything besides the attire from the uniform, so hoodies were out of the question. Every single human in that Academy will be able to see the hooded "creeper".

_Why on earth made you do that?_

'I don't know...Oh, that's right. I'm bored so this would be my best bet.'

_Idiot! Your idea of amusement is lowering your self image?_

_So this is how it's going to be? Heh, I bet even Miku will be ashamed of you._

_Then you'll be-_

I then broke off the jibes that were swirling through my head. I began to sit down on my bed until I intruded on an unsuspecting feline. Avi yelped and quickly lept out of the way. She hissed and attempted to nip my hand. I decided to let her bite me, what difference would it make?

I then pondered on what I could or rather should do. Should I bail out? Scratch that, I wasn't very keen on having that terrifying headmaster begrudge me or even worse, Miku. I could cower behind Miku and use her as a sheild from the outside assailers. My pride (what was left of it anyway) would be in total ruins and I think that my overall appearance was a lot older than Miku.

I then came to the final scheme of not facing anyone directly, and keep my back to all. Don't talk to any human unless absolutely necessary, try to keep voice stable and smooth if possible.

_Heh, just like a vampire._

'Leave me be, if you will'

I then thought how Miku would react if she saw her "brother" act anti-social. Che, why do I keep thinking about her? She is just a human that happened to have the "fortune" to rescue a not-so "fortunate" vampire. Like a blind, naive rabbit that has rescued an injured fox. It seems that the fox is inable to eat his resucer due to his injuries. While the rabbit almost mindlessly aids the fox, unaware of the dangers.

_But suppose, when the fox recovers, it could-_

"Shion-san? Aren't you coming? We'll be late!" A familiar chipper voice broke in.

I whirled around to find the ever-smiling Miku Hatsune. I then looked at the clock, it read 6:30. Where did the time go? Was I really thinking that long and hard?

"Hmph, lead the way then." Maybe if I acted cold and sullen, she would avoid me during school. Yet, some part of me was slightly hurt from that. A VERY small one at that. But I couldn't deny the fact that Miku avoiding me would mean that the only person that regarded me was slowly slipping away...

"Here's your lunch, and follow me!" She chirped out. Did anything of this world faze this girl at all? Miku then "flew" out of the front door almost, gracefully.

* * *

><p>It was a rather odd and awkward scene: a bright teenage girl walking off to high school with a tall, dark stranger that avoided everyone's glance. Hmm, maybe I could grow my hair long enough to cover my face, or would that make me even more uglier? It seemed that we were walking forever, and rather slowly too.<p>

_Well this is rather anti-climatic..._

'Do you even know what that word means?'

_...no..._

'Then I highly advise you to utilise words that are in your rather small-ranged vocabulary.'

_Idiot! You think you're so smart do you?_

'Of course, you are but an annoying voice that doesn't know when to-'

"So Shion-san, you know everything about me, so what about you?"

'Thank you human' I silently thought.

"What's to know?"

"Well for starters, do you have any siblings?"

This question caught me off guard for a split second. My family was...as a human would call it a "touchy subject" and I'd rather not talk about it...

"I had two siblings, I was the eldest." My own mouth has betrayed me! Or maybe, it could be the work of that pesky voice in my head.

"_Was? _You mean-"

"What do you like?" I quickly gave her a vague question that would hopefully force her to get off topic and eventually forget that she ever asked.

"Me? I like everything! I like leeks, singing, cooking. And the list keeps growing; I also like-"

I stopped listening all together, glad that Miku was aimless as ever. Now, if only her brother was as predictable as her, then maybe I could score a few victories. But then again, they probably wouldn't be worth it; that boy wakes up much earlier than I do. And who knows what he'd do. Or what he wouldn't do.

* * *

><p>"It looks like that we're in the same class!" Miku said cheerfully. (AN: In the Vocaloid Academy, a student has only one teacher who teaches the students all of the subjects.) "I think everyone believes that we're siblings!" She added in a hushed voice. We were surrounded by several other students in similar uniforms and seemed to treat us like siblings.

"Lead the way then."

"Oh no you don't! Follow the directions and I'll follow."

This caught me extremely off guard. It must have been obvious to Miku as well; her face seemed to widen in surprise at my reaction. Well, maybe I'll try and find the class...

"Fine, try to keep up." What was with me? What was with this sudden flatness? Can I no longer control my own actions? Damn you Gumi...

_Hehehe, this'll be fun!_

I tried my hardest to navigate across the long, narrow hills. But there were no signs, no arrows but color coded rooms. Maybe, just maybe, I could let instinct takeover? I then decided to go through the brown colored room. But before I could set foot in, a hand grabbed my shoulders. Luckily, I resisted the urge to turn to the stranger to hide my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Len looked outraged. Why would he? Was there something wrong with the teacher? Or was it Miku who was still following me?

"What's wrong Lenny?" Miku asked. But when she caught sight of the door, all the color on her face was drained. "I'm sorry Kaito! I should've told you where to go. We should hurry before-"

"Now what do we have here? Three students? Report to my class immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Done! Maybe I'll make an edit, I hate not knowing who it is too!<strong>

**Ciao~ **

**Oh wait! Here's an:**

Omake

**Len's P.O.V**

I planned to come to school so that I could get to Miku before that THING could. Seriously, Miku is to kind for her own good. Why else would she hang around with a creepy guy that has a hood that's pulled over his face.

He may not know it but I managed to sneak a peek at his hands. They were SO gross, like he forced his hands through a wood chipper. His voice is no better either; how the heck did he get in this school?

Miku, my Miku, where are you? You weren't at the usual place you usually are, so where are you? Are you trying to make me jealous by showing sympathy to an outcast? Silly girl, you belong to me and only me. There's no way that I'll let that freak take you.

I then searched throughly and found, nothing. Then, I spotted HIM, with Miku happily trailing behind him. The sight only made me even more furious; who is he to actually claim her when he just barely knows Miku? Wait, where is he going? Oh no...even a freak like him shouldn't be that much of an idiot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Didn't this idiot have any idea where he was going? I believe his name is Kaito, hmph weird name if you ask me. Anyway, this "Kaito" had no idea who was behind that door. And don't think you can drag MY Miku into that!

"What's wrong Lenny?" Sweet and innocent Miku, don't you know what class that idiot is leading you in? Can't you see that he's not normal and dangerous? Heh, she was kind of cute when she paled. When can I alone make you pale or blush?

"I'm sorry Kaito! I should've told you where to go. We should hurry before-" Did Miku only now care for this stranger? What was so special about this Kaito?

But before I could steal Miku away and make a run for it, the nightmare appeared.

"Now what do we have here? Three students? Report to my class immediately."


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on...The Bluehaired Demon..**

* * *

><p><em>"Now what do we have here? Three students? Report to my class immediately."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What awaits Kaito, Miku and Len? And who is the nightmarish teacher? Find out in THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

* * *

><p>I shifted around nervously, still keeping my head down so the speaker wouldn't see my face. What on earth could be so scary about this teacher? I stole a quick glance at his face before he could see mine. He had a fine crop of deep brown hair that had not a single cowlick, not a hair out of place. Frameless glasses were perched on his nose, but his eyes were even more intimidating. They were, in every way sharp; always analyzing what was wrong with the situation. I could tell that from his tone and glance at us that we were (in his standards) "imperfect".<p>

I loath this human already. I knew his type; the perfectionist, always looking for a way to be the best, and never happy since there's always a chance that your rival could top you off. My father was like that, and I hated him to the core for that. He didn't care for me like a son, he only cared that I was the only living heir. It was always like that, since the day I was born...

We walked silently inside the rather vacant classroom. There was not a single sign of human presence in this room, except for the "teachers" desk of course. Who was this human? Miku and Len feared him, the classroom seemed to be absent of its students and I could tell that something was off about this one.

"State your names and level." The teacher curtly stated. He brought out a binder and pen and starting jotting down.

"H-hat-hatsune M-m-miku, Mr. Kiyoteru. L-level 1." Miku stammered. This was the first time I ever saw her truly afraid. There were times when I would flash my famous glare that could even shake my Pureblood father at her, and she wouldn't even tremble. But now, she was trembling like a leaf and her face would put ghosts to shame.

"Kagamine Len, sir. Level 2." Len shortly got out. He didn't directly face the monster that was now before us; so even Len was terrified of this human. Well, I could say that there was a slight intense feel in the atmosphere that made me uneasy but, I wasn't entirely afraid. No, after being through many gruesome things in the past and that awful transformation, there is little in this world that could scare me.

"Shion Kaito. I'm afraid though 'sir', that I am not familiar with the concept of levels." I said with a new burst of confidence (A/N: It's actually arrogance but this is Kaito's view) while leaving my head down. I must've shocked all of them pretty good; I could sense immediate confusion then fury coming from the fiend in glasses. He immediately stopped writing and quickly shut his binder.

"Oh dear, it seems that another mouse has slipped in school grounds." Kiyoteru dangerously said. His aura got even more terrifying to the point where Miku and Len started to bolt out of the room but sadly, the door was locked. What have I done?

"You should know that I don't allow mice in this Academy." Kiyoteru then whipped out a metal pointer and started to lash me with furious swipes. I took a fierce lash to the chest. That was enough to snap me to my senses to dodge and flee. I pathetically tried to run. Run for my sanity and life.

_Hmph, I had no idea that you were so weak that you couldn't fight back this simple human. I guess I have no choice..._

Almost instantaneously, I felt energy surge and skidded off. There's no way I'd run from this impudent human; those who oppose me will die. But, if I kill this one well, let's just say that I'd have more trouble than before.

I easily dodged his ever-increasingly furious attacks from his pointer. Heh, humans were so easy to find out; just find their pride and squash it like a bug to anger them. Anger causes them to be blind; the perfect opening to find out their small weakness.

"Isn't a pointer supposed to be used for teaching, sensei?" I confidently remarked just after there was another swipe at my head. Surprisingly, I managed to keep my face hidden from view. Maybe...I could use it to my advantage, when "sensei" finally collapsed.

"No one will find your remains once I'm done with you, Shion." Kiyoteru bit back. I could tell that he was enjoying this, perhaps most of his "victims" fell down quicker? Might as well finish this.

I then shot out my hand to a small section of the neck. Kiyoteru halted and collapsed with his glasses cracked. Oh? Looks like my time is up, might as well send this human a message before departing.

I crossed over to Kiyoteru's fallen figure and knelt down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't forget to take care of this body, it tends to break." I then revealed the rather grosteque face that highlighted my smirk even more.

Kiyoteru only tsked and managed to breath out:

"W-who are you? Mice are meant to be devoured by cats; YOU survived."

"Oya oya, that's for me to know and you to figure out soon enough Hiyama Kiyoteru."

Oh dear, I seemed to have overdo it. This body is quite limited isn't it? Ne, Kaito-kun? I then collapsed as well, leaving behind the rather pathetic excuse for a body.

* * *

><p>"OI! SHION!" An ear-splitting screech reached my ears. I also felt several punches that followed the cry. If I didn't wake up from the scream, the punches surely did.<p>

I snapped my eyes open to find the pest, Len above my bed that I was resting in, still punching my chest. When would this pest give up? I tried to swat him away, maybe teach him a lesson. Unluckily, Miku beat me to it; she grabbed his shoulders just before I could give that brat a punch of my own.

"Kaito-san, is this the reason why you have so many injuries? You get into a lot of fights?" Miku stared with an excited flare in her eyes. What on earth was with this girl; wasn't she afraid?

"I have injuries because I was careless and weak." This wasn't exactly a lie; I just didn't tell the entire truth.

"Shion, you got guts going against Kiyoteru."

"Why? Who is he?" Darn it, this insane curiousity was started to come back. When will it ever dissapear?

"He is..." Len started

"..."

"The most dangerous man to have walked this earth. No one really knows his past, but what we can gather, he just arrived at the Academy with a request to teach. But some of the rumors say that-"

"Say what?"

"-that Kiyoteru knocked all of the adminastors, even killed some of them. Ever since then, no one will dare enter his classroom, unless they have a death wish."

Hm, so this human isn't a normal one either. If I was at my normal strength, I would've killed him without a seconds thought. But then again, why would I even be here if I was a vampire?

"B-b-but Len! I heard that one student passed his class!" Miku managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, ONLY one. That one student already graduated and was never seen again after that." Len then stared outside of a window inside the room.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I managed to still say. Hm, have I said that before? Oh, of course deja-vu.

"When Kiyoteru-san got his pointer out, we had to escape. But the door was locked so we ran to the farthest corner of the classroom and hide. We then hid and waited for 30 minutes until all was quiet. I found you and Kiyoteru-san fainted. We brought you to the clinic later." Miku narrated.

"You really are something; you recovered that fast from Kiyoteru-san." Len spat out. Heh, so the pest still has a grudge?

"Len, that's not the real problem. The real problem is, we have to go back to his room."

"WHY?" Len and I yelled out. I wasn't exactly keen on getting killed in this pathetic life.

"Because..." Miku held her head down.

"...he enrolled us into his class."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Kiyoteru finish what he started? Will Kaito prevail? Or will Kaito get to pick flowers for his funeral?**

**Kaito: Do you want me to die?**

**Nymous: Uh, no. But the story would still go on if you died though.**

**Everyone: ?**

**Nymous: Oops, did I reveal too much?**

**Ciao~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the wait D8.**

* * *

><p><em>"WHY?" Len and I yelled out. I wasn't exactly keen on getting killed in this pathetic life.<em>

_"Because..." Miku held her head down._

_"...he enrolled us into his class."_

* * *

><p>What on earth was going on? Didn't I beat that monster unconscious not too long ago? Why would any sane human just invite your enemy deeper into your grasp? Probably so he could get a quicker advance for revenge. Well, judging from the earlier fight, he had the reflex's and sense of a vampire. Suppose that he had finally found his "fun"?<p>

_Idiot. Thinking like that will get you killed! You only survived the last one because you were lucky._

That thought caught me back; what had saved me from a severe mauling? That sudden energy had now dissolved indefinately ever since I came to. I couldn't afford to be cocky in a time like this.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do. Let's go." I then said.

"Are you crazy? He's seriously going to kill you this time!" Len yelled out. Tell me something I don't know, if you will. I know that I was abandoning reason and logic but, there was something about that human. I was taught to never back down from a challenge and I intend to follow that even now. I refused to run away from every battle from other rival vampires, so it would disgrace me even further to run from a human.

_A dangerous one. _Heh, I never thought that I'd have to associate the word 'dangerous' with 'human'. Well, there is a first for everything.

"If you're not going then I'll go alone." I started to walk off.

"Wait. I'll go with you Kaito-san, even if it is Kiyoteru-sensei." Miku bravely said. She grabbed my arm suddenly, which I in turn slapped away. I don't need or want sympathy from anyone, especially this over enthusiatic girl. Sympathy from others meant you were weak, which I swore to never be.

"If Miku's going, then someone will have to save her." Len admitted grudgingly. Heh, at least I managed to get the satisfaction of indirectly succeeding to persuade this stubborn boy to come.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Miku whimpered pathetically. Honestly, if you didn't want to come, then maybe you should've gone home.<p>

"What's to be ready for?" I snapped back. We were all infront of the door that held the den of the demon. I hated the silence so I mechanically opened the normal-looking door to find...Kiyoteru calmly reading a book.

WHAT! Is this some sort of trap? Why act suave and calm when there was just a fight recently? I stood my ground, waiting for his strike.

"What are you waiting for? Come in; you're all late." Kiyoteru dangerously ended with a hiss. If you hate us, then why did you assign us to your class?

"Yes, sir." I, in turn said.

We cautiously approached our seats and sat down. What will happen now? Will he quiz us right away? Or will he be merciful and give us material to study then quiz us? Or will he dare try to attack like the last time? Or-

"Starting today, you will be rehearsing then put on a musical production."

Ah yes, a musica- no wait? WHAT? Was this his punishment? Maybe the musical will be so embarassing that I could wish that death was more appealing.

"Uh, excuse me sir but that isn't in the curriculum-" Miku said, who apparently got the shock of her life when the "assignment" was dished out. What did she mean by curriculum? Surely they studied in math, science and Literature? Apparently not.

"As you know, Hatsune this Academy specializes in musical education primarily. However, it is the teacher that decides the method of teaching the material. Auditions are tomorrow after school. Class dismissed, Shion." Kiyoteru informed rather rapidly. Almost as if he wanted to get it over with...

Len and Miku were still shaken and started off to the door. I was now alone with the insane monster that was scheming.

"It comes to my knowlegde that Shion isn't a normal, if usable surname among here." Kiyoteru curtly stated. So he was having suspicions as well? Heh, that makes two now. But then again, they were there because I was careless when I should have been cautious. I guess I'll never learn will I?

"Excuse me, sensei." I tried my hardest to sound curt as he did but I seemed to sound irritated. Well, it wasn't exactly a secret was it? I then left the classroom to find Miku.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Miku asked earnestly. So she noticed something strange as well? Heh, so there are some brain cells left in that scrawny head of hers. Or maybe some of my intelligence is rubbing off? Of course.<p>

"How should I know?" I answered flatly. I wasn't in the mood to talk much less an actual conversation. What made me even more irked that the blonde pest was tagging along. Why is he following us? Well, only one way to find out..

"Why are you following me?" I turned to the Kagamine brat who only smirked at my glare. Who did this impudent brat think he was?

"I'm staying over at Miku's FYI." He answered in a matter-of-fact way. "We always do on weekends, but then again, a demon like you wouldn't know that."

"LEN! That wasn't very nice!" Miku scolded. "Apologize right now!"

Len held back a glare and muttered a quick sorry at my direction. He was willing to apologize for Miku's sake? Some part of me flared intensely; I just felt even more hatred towards this blond. Or could it be that I felt slightly discouraged? Discouraged that he was closer to Miku than I was? Che, don't think that I actually care for Miku, I just need her to break this unbearable curse. Yes, that's right! The only reason why I cling to her now is that so that she can break this curse. For her to love me and me to love...

Oh, I forgot that part. Me, love someone? I never really thought much about such a notion. Well, I could fake love, but would it be enough to break this curse?

"Anyway, we should just take advantage of this! Who are you auditioning for?" Miku then broke off. The silence was too scary for her perhaps?

"He didn't mention any part" I replied yet again, flatly. Why was she taking this so seriously? Honestly, it was just a simple assignment that required extra attention, not open discussion outside of school. Then again, I've never really actually had experience with "school". I was well tutored yet very little since my intelligence rose above all. Most of the studies would be about the ardous history of vampires and clashes with humans. Or studies about us: our abilities, weaknesses, lives, and so on.

"Well knowing Kiyoteru-sensei, he'd choose something really intense." Len involuntarily broke in.

"Intense?" I found myself saying. Great, now I speak my mind out loud? What else will this darned curse dish out?

"Oh! We're home!" Miku suddenly realized that we had nearly passed the petite house with the blue roof.

* * *

><p>So, we all stayed at the Hatsune residence through the night with the expected responses. Mikuo was obviously not pleased to see me return home, as usual. While Miku was oblivious as ever to the two glares fired at me. Well, looks like I'll have to get used to this...<p>

"So Shion, you got expelled already?" Mikuo "greeted".

"As a matter of fact, no." Someone will have to teach this brat where he stands.

"..." There was complete silence after that. It was extremely awkward and uneasy until Miku flustered out

"I-I'll get some cookies and tea!"

Bailing out on me now? Heh, didn't you know that you just threw me to the sharks? Sheesh, I thought that your slowly growing intelligence would actually kick in. Well, I obviously had too high expectations for you...

"So who's your teacher?" Mikuo steadily approached.

"Kiyoteru." Len plainly said as if it was the most normal responses.

At this, Mikuo stumbled back and fell on his back. If I hadn't known any better, I think I actually laughed out loud at the current scene. The cool-headed yet venemous Mikuo actually lost his balance? Laughing, that's something completly new to me. Is this another one of those spineless human traits? To laugh in joy, not in contempt or spite?

I really must be losing my mind. This curse is actually changing me! Another horrofic thought then crossed my mind, what if these changes were permanent? NO! I can't think of that! I must be losing my sanity!

"Excuse me, I have to..." I rushed out of the door to take some fresh air. I never realized it but these changes have been more stronger than I thought. What can I do about this? I started to take all of my anger and frustration on the ground, punching it furiously. Of course, blood furiously flashed about in flecks of drops. I didn't care; I just kept at it with even more vigor.

I would've continued this meltdown until dawn, if it wasn't for the sudden cold draft that blew it's way towards my face. I immediately froze; I knew this kind of sudden breeze. This feeling was the aura a vampire emitted when hunting. So despite I had this form, I could sense it right away. There's so much irony that it's not even funny. I, a vampire now being tracked and hunted? I could laugh but now, what should I do?

_Idiot! Run!_

For once, I listened to the annoying voices in my head. I ran away, hoping to divert this vampire away from the Hatsune residence. But not for the reason you would think. If and only if Miku was the one who could break this curse, (I had considered it for awhile; I don't really have any other choices, do I?) then she wouldn't be able to break this curse if she really actually died this time.

However, I am human now...So I was easily captured in the stranger's embrace. Wait, embrace?

"Don't ruin your beautiful hands...Onii-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So here I am, working on another chapter. Hope you like (still) it! Oh yeah, I haven't been able to update lately since I have another story that's in desperate need of attention. **

**SO! Has Meiko finally entered the picture? Find out in Chapter 13! (Isn't that an unlucky number?)**

**Thank you all for your views, favourites, alerts, or just plain thinking "Wow! This story is so awesome!" While reading.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't ruin your beautiful hands...Onii-sama."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>W-who are you?" I managed to breath out. The stranger was sliently strangling my neck with one hand with the other wrapping around my body. Yet, this grab almost felt more like, an embrace. The grasp was gentle yet firm, almost endearingly. What kind of vampire is this? Wait, Onii-sama...could it be?

"How mean, after all the years we spent together, you forgotten about me?" The stranger playfully whispered. No, it couldn't be...

"Meiko?"

In response, she loosened her grip around me and buried her face on my shoulders. Questions raced through me, where was she all these years? How did she find me? And how did she know of my curse?

"Onii-sama..." She whispered endlessly in my shoulders. I could feel small wet patches on my shirt, was she crying? This shocked me beyond words; Meiko almost rarely (if ever), cried in front of anybody. In the past, she refused to shed even a single tear when our mother died.

Questions then raced furiously in my head. Where had she been all these years? How did she find me? How did she recognize me despite my "transformation"? Was _he _alive as well? Yet, I kept those thoughts quiet and let Meiko embrace me. Suddenly, it started to snow. Amazing, I seemed to lost track of the seasons.

At this point, some part of me was aching. Was it because that I was finally reunited with my sister? Or maybe...could it be that I finally fell in love with her?

I made no move to separate the two of us. It was just me, the pathetic, ugly human, and my precious beautiful sister.

* * *

><p>"So...she's who?" Miku cocked her head in wonder at Meiko, who apparently fainted but was still hugging me. There was something in her tone that I couldn't identify. It was slightly lowered and maybe...hurt? Or was it just my imagination?<p>

"My sister"

"And why would your sister happen to be on the streets?" A certain teal headed monstrosity happened to pop his head out. I could sense that his hostility lessened a bit though; his tone was much softer compared to his hissing towards to me. Really? Was it because she was a girl?

"She happened to be missing for awhile but it appears that while I was out, there she was!" A believable story if not plausible. After all, it was most of the truth if not the entire story.

"Oh, then she should stay here with us!" Miku cheerfully concluded. Honestly, if this was how she usually treated other outsiders then might as well adopt a homeless human claiming that he was just "helpless and injured".

"Thank you Miku." I truly meant it. Here was my sister, all these long years. Perhaps when she would come to I could later question where she has been, and my younger brother too. Miku only flashed her signature grin in reply. What was with this girl?

I carried Meiko to my notably small room and managed to unhinge her iron grip on me. Then, I gently placed her on my bed and sat next to her, planning to let her sleep there for the time being. I, of course, would be forced to sleep on the floor, not that I minded. Well, it could be bearable if I slept sideways-

"Ni-sama...you...don't have to sleep on the...floor." She wearily pawed at my shirt. I turned to face my sister, now seeing a beyond exhausted vampire. What on earth could've caused that? No human interference, oh no, it had to be of another vampire.

"Don't try to talk; it'll just make you more tired." I urged. But would rest really heal the unknown damage inflicted on her? As if to respond, she collapsed, only to fall on my chest. I could feel the short, sharp breaths that she was inhaling. Was she having trouble breathing? No, we don't really need to breath. What was wrong with her?

"Meiko...?"

"Ni-sama...I...need...blood..." Oh. What was wrong with ME? Had I completely become human now? How could I have possibly forgotten? Without blood, vampires couldn't last very long. Well, no known vampire never really tested fate to see how far they could go.

Never mind that! What do I do? Meiko was obviously in a critical state; her breathing was almost fading and she was paler than white sheet. The only available blood source was in this household...Miku! Strangely, that thought was downright repulsive and quicking brushed away. There was always Mikuo, but did even he deserve to go through the painful ordeal of being fed on? Of course!

Still, knowing Meiko's state, she'd probably suck him dry and resulting in his death. If Mikuo died then Miku would most likely blame herself, and where would that leave me? Wait a minute, wasn't I human too?

_I could offer myself _

"Drink my blood then." I carefully lifted her face to my neck. I couldn't believe what was happening; I was actually sacrificing myself just for the sake of two measly humans! Damn this curse to all eternity if I got out of this alive.

"B-but if I do, then Ni-sama will-"

"It's ok, I trust you." For some reason, I felt that she wouldn't suck me completely dry. Even though the possibility of death was unbearably near. Strange really, alll this time as a human I had feared death, now here I was, welcoming it.

Meiko hesitated slightly but gently bit my neck. The bite was sharp and quick, still, I had no idea that it would hurt this much for those who were bitten. I refused to even utter any sound of pain, for I knew that Meiko would stop then she would eventually die of lack of blood. After getting over the shock, I felt like my very life force was being sucked out. Was this the painful ordeal that every bitten human went through?

Like a reflex, I then tried to shove off Meiko. Unfortunately, my strength was almost completely drained out and it was only when I fainted on Meiko's shoulders that she stopped.

Or least I thought she did...

* * *

><p><em>How many times did I have to relive that experience in my dream? The never-ending sharp slash aimed at my neck then draining my own, yes, my own blood. Only this time, the unknown attacker withdrew, leaving a thick trail of the crimson liquid. <em>

_The repulsive stuff was covering my entire body, to the point where I could actually taste it. But like the last time I tasted blood, it tasted simply vile and awful._

_At that moment, I just wanted to die. Unlike other times where I was just comfortable with the idea of it, I wanted it now. To welcome death so I could escape the harsh painful reality of this world. After all, in my vampire life, it was just an everlasting illusion while this life was a punishment for..._

_For what? For some reason, the answer was lost beyond me. Well, that didn't matter anymore, the door of death was an arm's reach away._

_But just before I could even grasp the handle, some unknown source was stopping me._

_"No..don't do this." Judging by the voice, it was a girl._

_"Why not? I have nothing left to live for." I continued on, pushing the unknown voice away._

_"Please...for me."_

_That caught me back, though I didn't know why. Why would I continue on living for someone I didn't even know. But before I could turn to face the voice, my sight whited out._

_Oh, I was waking up? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm still alive? **

**I thought I'd be dead by now. Well, I guess it's coz a recent review had PUPPY EYES! UGH! My number one weakness!**

**Ah well, but still! I think that the fic is getting kinda dark huh? Well, that's just love for you *shrug*. What am I saying? **

**Enjoy this rather, ok REALLY LATE CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p>Unlike most mornings or actually for a very long time, I woke up rather peacefully. I was all alone in the small guest room and I could tell that it was morning from the few but bright rays of light that penetrated the windows. Also, a small bundle of fur was still calmly resting on my leg covered by the blanket.<p>

Light and Life, the very things that were denied for a vampire and here it was, right in front of me. I suppose that some time ago I would've found it awfully disgusting and unlawful for the prince of all vampires for associating with such things. But now, I guess...it wasn't so bad after all.

I was always taught that humans were the scum of the earth and their only purpose was to be eaten by well, us. And I believed that, for a very long time, at least 100 years. But now, I'm starting to think that maybe humans aren't so...

"SHION! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The familiar and annoying voice rang out from the door. You know what? Everything that I said earlier, I take that back.

Not wanting to drenched with hot or cold water (that brat actually tried both!), I hurried out of bed and changed into the school uniform. Strangely enough, it was while I was changing on this particular day that I took note of the strange symbol that certain witch etched on my arm. It was now a faded scar, luckily should anyone steal a quick glance. Yet, each stroke remained intact on my arm, and who knows? Maybe it's scratched deep enough to pierce my flesh as well?

Wait! That witch did mention that I had to find someone to declare their love in order to become human, didn't she? How long? Ahh, 2 years. Well, an equivalent of half a month passed. 23 months should give me more than enough time for that.

After examining my scar, I glanced over to where my sister was, sprawled on the ground yet sleeping peacefully. Come to think of it, last night, didn't she...Oh I guess I survived. I carefully picked her up and placed her on my bed. As if it wasn't enough, questions once again raced through my mind. Yet, some sane part of me decided to wait until she regained consciousness for that.

With that, I dashed out of the house to go to "school". Hmph, even the term itself still seemed strange as ever. Would I ever get used to saying it? Perhaps not.

"Shion-san! Wait for me!" A cheerful voice chirped away. I didn't even need to look back to see that it was none other than Miku.

"It's your own fault for staying up late at night." I replied, not slowing my pace at all. Yet she still had the nerve to catch up to me!

"Don't be such a jerk! Besides, you forgot your lunch!" She thrusted a small blue bag while we were dashing. Could it be? That she stayed up all night to prepare lunch?

"Hmph, whatever." I was only responded with a smile.

Even with that smile, I could help but shake the feeling that this day was going to be...something else. Why is that?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Miku-chan! Good morning!" Oh, that's why. That annoying little blond brat who can't seem to understand the term "personal space". Maybe I haven't been a human for too long but would any normal human jump another in an almost deadly hug?<p>

However, Miku being Miku, can just assume this as a gesture of affection and respond in such by hugging back. MIKU! Can't you see that he's trying to kill you? (A/N: Ur just jealous Kaito...)

"Good morning Len-len! Lively as ever, huh?" She said with a laugh. The thought that she shows her happiness to someone else, it makes my blood boil. Why?

"If you guys aren't going to finish up soon, we'll be late for that teachers class." I had no idea where I managed to come up with that line but at least it broke up that annoying hug, or whatever they were doing.

"C'mon! Who knows what Kiyoteru-sensei will do to us!" Suprisingly, Miku grabbed both of our arms and raced to that dangerous teacher's room. Wow, so she does have strength after all. Or it's just a fluke, that's all.

* * *

><p>"Amazing, you three actually have the gall to enter my classroom once again." The teacher casually raised his glasses with a single finger while running his other hand through his dark chocolate brown hair.<p>

"Well, seeing how you did register us into your classroom, I see no reason why we have to miss class." I answered half-heartedly. I could tell that Miku and Len stiffened at my response. Hmph, well if they weren't going to say anything, I might as well!

That demonic teacher only spread his lips into a dangerous smile. Perhaps there was going to be another fight? I wasn't exactly prepared for another fight though.

"Oh? Well why don't you show me what you prepared for your audition then?" The so-called teacher then gestured to a nearby stereo. Shoot! I spent so much time worrying for my sister that I had forgotten all about this rather pointless audition. My mind raced as I tried to frantically calm myself; regardless of my putrid form, I refuse to show weakness to anyone.

Logically thinking, auditions are the simple form of a test for the director to see the potential of an actor. In this case, I must choose a suitable song in order to get this over with...

"Uh Kiyoteru-sensei, how about I go first?" Why thank you Miku. I guess this somewhat frivolous girl wasn't entirely weak and pathetic as I originally thought.

She placed a clear disk in the stereo, having almost complete confidence in herself. Wow, who knew that she was actually capable of such an expression?

Once the music started, the teal haired girl started to sing out strongly yet clearly, which actually surprised me since I assumed that Miku would start out softly. Miku continued singing her song, while in harmony and in time of the track of her CD. I will be damned for eternity should I ever say this out loud but her singing was truly...captivating!

The way her eyes would sparkle and her hands would make small gestures, it would make nearly anyone want to sing along or simply stare in awe. Miku's finish was unexpected as well; instead of finishing strongly, her voice immediately softened but the clarity still remained. Nevertheless, I had no idea that humans had the potential to create such a performance.

"Thank you Hatsune. Next!" The bluntness of our teacher caught me completely off guard. After such a beautiful performance it would only be common courtesy to give a small compliment or anything! Just who did this Kiyoteru think who he was?

But before I could even say a word, that yellow annoyance stood up and shoot me a warning glance. Why that little-

"Kiyoteru-sensei, may I perform now?" Len asked almost flatly. Despite the fact that his eyes were blank, I knew what hid behind them, a persistent pest that refuses to cease causing turmoil. Well, that might be an exaggeration but that doesn't change the fact that I still hated him.

In fact, I didn't even pay attention to that blond's song and rolled my eyes when Kiyoteru nodded his head in contemplation. I was incredibly frustrated that I didn't even consider what song I should sing.

"I am aware that you haven't prepared a song so instead, I prepared a song for you." The so-called teacher roughly handed a sheet that held lyrics and an mp3 player.

"I will give you 30 minutes to familiarize with the song. I expect nothing but satisfactory results. Do you understand, Shion?" His eyes dangerously narrowed. Maybe this could provide me a chance to show up this cocky teacher!

I smirked and stepped outside the classroom to memorize the song.

But...after reading a single verse while listening...

_What kind of song is this? Does he expect me to sing this?_

**Good grief, do you need my help again? Well, this might be fun! **

I hadn't the faintest idea what that voice did but after he finished "talking" I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>~30 Minutes Later~ <em>

"Oi! Shion come on in! 30 minutes is over!" Len called out.

The door flung open to reveal none other than Kaito, only slightly...different. His tie was slightly loosened, the shirt with the vest looked ruffled, Kaito's normally messed up hair was now parted to reveal his dangerously blue eyes, but the biggest difference was that Kaito had a devious smile that had the intention of dominating everyone (A/N: Seme Kaito!)

The blue haired demon-like boy almost glided to the stereo and pressed the play button almost arrogantly. He then started to sing.

_Crazily…_  
><em>Let's love with me?<em>  
><em>Why are you shy?<em>  
><em>Come on, Appetizing <em>_girl. _

While singing, Kaito approached Miku with a grin and grabbed a small strand of her hair. He sniffed it delicately, much like a prince survey's its meal.

_Because I present a special night to you,_  
><em>Give me sweets!<em>  
><em>Are y<em>_ou ready? _

Miku, in response, struggled. However, once Kaito caught her expression of desperation, he only held on to her much more tightly. He continued on while holding to his prize. Len was about to intervene if it wasn't for Kiyoteru who swung his metal pointer to stop him.  
><em><br>Because of the fascinating flavours the beat quickens  
>Those colourful sweets<br>Even boys like sweets  
>We want them by instinct<br>A beautifully wrapped gift, why can I not see what's inside  
>now?<br>_  
>"Shion-san! What are you doing?" She then managed to forcefully push her captor away. Kaito only smriked wider and continued<p>

_No way! Don't tease me like that!  
>How can you be so calm in front of a<br>beast?  
>Can I tear off this lacy ribbon?<em>

Kaito lazily pulled at Miku's hair tie, causing a stream of turquoise to cascade to fall. It matched perfectly with the girl's frightened and shocked eyes.

_The caffeine is too stong  
>You don't want me awake all night long, right?<br>You prepared and came  
>here, didn't you?<br>Then, are you ready?  
>OK?<em>

"Kiyoteru-sensei! What are you doing! Letting that Shion doing such things in a school!" Len yelled at the idle teacher who merely adjusted his glasses with a single finger.

_I'm a beast that loves sweets  
>I tear off "the wrapping" and find what I want<br>Are you feeling good?  
><em>_Oh, it's already melting._

With a single hand motion, Kaito removed his tie and tied up Miku's hands to prevent her from escaping. He leaned down so his mouth was at level to her ears.

_What do "you" taste like?  
>Come on, enjoy the chocolate with me<br>The effect of aphrodisiac it contains is great  
>Licking dripping drops just once gives me pleasure af if I were fallen. <em>

Kaito was about to lick Miku's neck if it wasn't for a voice to stop him.

_"_That's enough Shion. I shall review your auditions and send cast calls tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for taking the time to read this uber long chapter! <strong>

**NUUUU! Darn you Kiyoteru! WHY NO MORE SEME KAITO?**

**Ah well, see ya!**


End file.
